


Hold Me Closer

by pearlylightning



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Dom/sub, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlylightning/pseuds/pearlylightning
Summary: Scene set around Chapter 3 pages 13-14.





	Hold Me Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/gifts).



> Written for marina for Yuletide 2017.

“Abel, turn that damn thing off already,” Cain grumbles from under the covers. The blue light of Abel’s screen seeps through everything, especially the thin fabric of their military-issued sheets. He can feel Abel shift on the mattress quickly, his concentration on whatever navigator-techno-babble briefly broken.

“Sorry, I’m almost done!” Abel squeaks. He feels guilty for keeping Cain up, when they have been training so much lately, ever since they got to the Sleipnir. Tonight is one of the first nights Cain has gotten back from his evening training session this early, before the chunk of time dedicated to their sleep cycle is supposed to begin. Abel starts closing some of the floating windows of light. He just can’t figure out what happened recently with their ship’s engine, and the questions keep popping up into his thoughts, the worry causing something akin to insomnia. Any other night, it wouldn’t matter, but he wants to try to be considerate now that Cain is here, and obviously a little grumpy.

“Abel, when I tell you to do something,” Cain sits up and leans over, whispering in his navigator’s ear, “And you don’t do it, do you know what that makes me think?”

Abel tries to turn his head slightly to look at Cain, to try to assess how mad he actually is. At his slight movement, Cain shakes his head, and Abel freezes, casting his gaze downward in a submissive gesture. His blood is starting to pump faster and he feels some heat rising to his cheeks. “Cain, I—”

“It makes me think you forgot the rules we agreed on.” Cain continues shaking his head, leans back and crosses his arms. “Did you forget?”

“No! No, I didn’t forget the rules.”

“Alright, what’s the first one?” Cain smirks, enjoying Abel’s cute little blush.

“We… we sleep together.” Abel looks up at Cain hopefully, eyes brightening when he sees his smile.

“Good,” Cain ruffles Abel’s hair. “And the second one?”

Abel squirms with equal parts embarrassment and excitement, his voice soft and breathless, “When we’re in bed together, I’ll do whatever you tell me to do.”

Cain grazes his fingers through Abel’s hair, from his temple to the base of his neck. “That’s right,” he tightens his grip, pulling Abel’s head back as he squeezes a fistful of his pale hair. Abel gasps, of course. He loves it. Cain leans close to Abel again, his mouth so close to Abel’s throat, but not touching yet. “And where are we, Abel?”

“We’re...in bed,” Abel can’t help himself, he leans in too, and feels Cain’s lips brush against his skin, that devious mouth that has caused him so much pain and so much pleasure. His lips brush down his throat and across his collarbone, stopping at the shoulder. 

“Yes,” Cain grins, letting go of his hair and grabbing him around his waist, pulling him into his lap. “Good job, you remembered.” He buries his face into the nape of Abel’s neck, inhaling the his fresh smell, “You still like these rules?”

Abel can’t help himself, he wraps his arms around Cain, hugging him tightly, “I like them, oh Cain, I do.” 

Cain growls at the confinement, but lets it stand for the moment. He licks Abel’s neck and starts sucking on it, leaving small red ovals as he explores. Abel lets go and tries to stop Cain, pushing lightly on his chest, but Cain grabs his hands and pins them together by the wrists, holding both with only one of his. Those hands that were so busy typing away are now helpless things, delicate and beautiful and completely under his control.

He lifts his free hand up, cupping Abel’s face. “I know what else you like,” he murmurs, as he runs his thumb over Abel’s lips. Abel’s eyes lose focus as he opens his mouth without even thinking about it. With Cain, he can’t think about anything, he can’t worry anymore, because even just the lightest touch of Cain’s fingers sends his body into a frenzy. Cain bends his thumb a little, slipping it into Abel’s wet mouth, and Abel obliges very nicely, tilting his chin down and sucking. He also starts rocking his hips on Cain’s lap, the two of them getting hard and rubbing against each other.

Cain brings Abel’s hands between their bodies, wrapping them around their cocks and guiding Abel’s movements. Abel is timid as first, but he wants to try hard to make Cain feel good, too. Cain takes his thumb out of Abel’s mouth and rubs the wetness in a circle around Abel’s nipple. Abel arches his back and closes his eyes, gasping at the sudden coolness of saliva on this sensitive part of his skin.

Cain looks at Abel’s open mouth, and shoves two of his fingers in. Abel coughs a little, which gives Cain a tingling thrill down his lower spine. He stands up, looking down into Abel’s trusting eyes. “Get on your knees.”

Abel settles himself and nuzzles his face against Cain’s length. Cain can feel Abel’s every exhale. Abel’s hands grab onto Cain’s muscular thighs. “No wandering hands this time.” Abel lets go and leans back a little, looking up a little sheepishly. “Put them behind your back. And keep them there.”

Cain runs his fingers through Abel’s hair again, taking a firm grip of his head, and slowly, slowly, pulls Abel down, controlling how he gives him head. When Cain’s lips are all the way down, wrapping around the base of his cock, Cain holds him down on it for a bit, until Abel starts to squirm, needing air. 

“Do you want to breathe, princess?” Cain relishes Abel’s small, desperate nodding, and pulls him all the way off, listening to the ragged intake of air. He repeats this several times, testing Abel’s limits. He lets go of his head and watches Abel take the initiative to move himself. Abel doesn’t disappoint. Every once in awhile, when he’s all the way down and stats moving his head back off, Cain grabs the back of his head and holds him tightly in place until he’s gagging, then lets him go. Every time, Abel coughs a little bit, them looks up at Cain and opens his mouth again, eager for more. “You’re so good, Abel.” 


End file.
